


Henry's Elaborate Plan (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Lost
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: He's got all those Losties right where he wants them.  Lost S2E20





	Henry's Elaborate Plan (Fanart)

[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/initialaitch/media/Scan_20170713LG_zps1mcf6meg.jpg.html)


End file.
